


A Cop Thing

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cop AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Humor, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An hour from home in the most dangerous part of town. Curfew in half an hour. And no buses running. Good thing a ride home was just a phone call away. Courtesy of the folks in blue. Or in this case, the fucks in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cop Thing

Weiss’ frown deepened as she held the phone at arm’s length, boisterous laughter still emanating from the speaker. When it finally began to die down, she held the phone to her ear again. “Are you quite finished?” Weiss asked hotly.

"Just…just gimme a sec…" came Ruby’s reply in a wheezing gasp. "Oh, my god, this is rich." Another bubble of laughter burst from her throat, quickly dissipating, as if sensing Weiss’ ire. "How could you be so…so…unlike you?"

"Shut up." snapped the elder girl, fighting back the color rising in her cheeks. "So I wasn’t looking at the time, sue me."

A night out was just the kind of thing Weiss needed after a stressful week of midterms. And what better way to spend the first night of her cooldown period than by clubbing? So, after putting on her best cocktail dress and heels, she stepped out to enjoy her first night of freedom in a week, and her first night from the rather _loud_ debauchery her roommates got into almost every evening. How they had time to do the things they did between studying, she had no idea, but she knew better than to ask.

Unfortunately, Weiss had been so busy drinking and dancing that she hasn’t been mindful of the time. It was late at night, long after the busses stopped running, and it was a half-hour before she had to get back to the dorms. To make matters worse, she was an hour away, in one of the more…reprehensible parts of town.

To sum it up, she was up shit creek without a paddle, and heading for the edge.

"Got a plan?" snickered Ruby, making Weiss grit her teeth in anger.

"I’ll walk."

"In three-inch heels and an hour away?"

“ _Two-inch_ heels, Ruby Rose!” snapped Weiss, her voice coming out in m icy hiss. “And…I suppose I’ll run.”

Another chorus of laughter erupted from Weiss’ phone, and she swore she heard a second voice joining in her misery. It sounded like…

"Blake!?" exclaimed Weiss. "Ruby, do you have me on speakerphone!?"

There was a brief pause, where she could clearly hear Ruby whisper for Blake to be quiet. “No…?”

"I hate you both." Weiss sighed. "You especially. Why can’t you just come pick me up?"

"Because we don’t drive!" Ruby said for roughly the thousandth time. "We use bikes!"

"So bike me back!"

"Okay!"

"No, no, no!" came Blake’s stern voice. "Ruby, I’m not about to let you bike all the way across town to grab Weiss."

"But, but…besties help out each other!"

"Not like this; your sister would _kill me_ if I let you do that.”

"Try and stop me!"

There came the sound of a body being shoved to the floor along with the clattering of a phone. “Hello?” spoke Blake, slightly out of breath. “Weiss, are you still there?”

"No," Weiss replied flatly. "I’ve been killed and am calling you from the afterlife. Tell Ruby her fashion sense says hello."

"Nice." chuckled Blake. "Look, we’ve had a good laugh, and I’ve pinned Ruby so she won’t do anything rash. But seriously, you’re gonna be in trouble soon. How’re you getting home?"

"I don’t know…any ideas?" 

There was another moment of silence before Blake spoke. “You could call the police?”

"…What?"

"Yeah. If you’re drunk or far from home or whatever and need a ride, call them, and they’ll send an officer to pick you up."

"Why am I just now hearing about this!?" exclaimed the rich girl, and she could practically _hear_ Blake shrug in reply. “Alright. So, just 911?”

"No, you have to call the secret line, like at the coffee shop."

"Oh, ha ha. Sarcasm, Blake, really?"

"Ask a stupid question…ow! She bit me!"

Groaning in disgust, Weiss ended the call, punching in the three digits she hoped would be her salvation. She held the phone to her ear, holding it and her purse like a lifeline. “C’mon…” she muttered, tapping her foot impatiently as the phone rung.

On the fifth ring, it clicked. “Yeah?”

Weiss blinked; were police always this informal late at night? “Um…yes, hi. I was wondering if…well…I’m a bit far from home and in need of transport.”

"Hun, you sure you didn’t mean to call the taxi or something?" laughed the voice on the other side, and Weiss couldn’t stop herself from blushing. Just as Weiss was about to snap back, the officer cut in. "Where’re you located?

"I’m just outside the Blue Moon Club. It’s on—" 

"Oh! I know where that place is! Sit tight, I’ll be there in a flash. What’re you wearing?"

"I _**beg**_ your pardon!?” exclaimed Weiss, face glowing bright enough that the officer could probably look out the window and find her.

"Well, how will I know it’s you?" she asked. "Am I supposed to ask every girl outside ‘hey, are you the one who needed a pickup’?"

Weiss sputtered indignantly, to which the officer laughed. “You—you’ll know me when you see me!”

"That a fact? Wearing something noticeable?"

"Oh, for the love of…a white and blue cocktail dress and three-inch— _two-inch_ —heels!”

"Low-cut?"

"Yes, of cou—that is none of your business!" But her exclamation was no doubt drowned out by the officer’s laughter. This seemed to be a pattern in her life today.

"Alright, hang tight; I’ll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

And so Weiss waited, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next as the pain of her heels finally set in. Next time she’d wear platforms. …With tissues. For comfort purposes.

The screeching of tires and a trash can being knocked over made Weiss turn. A police cruiser was speeding down the road, a yellow blur that seemed to have burst from the inky blackness of the night. It screeched to a halt just outside the club, the driver side door flying open. From within stepped a vision that made Weiss’ jaw drop and heart nearly freeze.

She was tall, the first thing Weiss noticed. Tall, and willowy, and—holy shit, was she _ripped_. Blonde hair in a bun peeking from underneath a blue officer’s cap. And her legs! Long, toned legs that Weiss found it difficult to fully appreciate, largely in part due to the officer’s chest. Weiss’s eyes flicked down almost instinctively. Just as quickly, she forced herself to look anywhere else. _'Don’t ogle the nice policewoman, Weiss. Don’t do it. Be strong.'_

The woman looked around, eyes eventually settling on Weiss. “Hey, it’s you, isn’t it? The one with the sexy princess voice?”

"Excuse me!?" sputtered Weiss.

The blonde’s eyes widened with the sudden realization of someone who had said something out loud that they had not meant to. “Ahem, I mean, I’m here to take you home!” Her voice cracked the entire sentence, and she mentally kicked herself for acting like such a dork in front of ‘the girl with the sexy princess voice.’

Weiss groaned inwardly as she facepalmed, the officer smiling as she took notice of the shorter girl. “Low-cut…” she smirked. “You weren’t kidding.” Immediately, Weiss covered her chest.

"Well, come on, let’s go! Name’s Yang, by the way. Yours?" 

"W-Weiss Schnee."

“‘Schnee’, huh? Well, then, gesundheit!” 

_'Is it too late to walk home?'_ Weiss asked herself, fully knowing the answer was yes.

-/-/-/-/-

"So," asked the blonde as they drove through the neighborhood, a bit too fast for an officer of the law to be going. "What’s a dainty little cutie like you doing way the hell out here?"

'Dainty!?' thought Weiss. “I…I needed someplace to go after midterms.”

"Ah, college student. So you’re legal, then?"

**"What!?"**

"Hey, simple question."

More than anything, Weiss wanted to leave. Just leave and forget this embarrassing night and not have to deal with Blake and Ruby giving her hell in the morning over her ineptitude. But she couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Not without unleashing her pent-up frustration on this goddess of a police officer.

But Weiss was elegant. And crafty. And more than those, she was human. And no human could turn down the majesty of the sexy blonde two feet from her in the driver’s seat. The question, however, is how does one go about seducing a gorgeous blonde bombshell in a manner of absolute secrecy, style, and poise?

"You wanna pull over and fuck?"

Immediately the blonde screeched the car to a halt. Weiss wished she wasn’t wearing her seatbelt so she wouldn’t have to shrink under Yang’s wide-eyed gaze. Damn auto safety.

"Say _what?_ " 

Never before in her life did Weiss wish she could turn back time. But now, she would’ve given anything, anything in the world, to reverse the world’s clock by about two hours.

Oh, screw it. Midterms were over, and what better way to celebrate than by screwing a strange cop on the way home from a club?

…Weiss may have needed to evaluate her life choices. But that would come later. Among other things.

"Tell me I didn’t just hear what I think I heard." chuckled Yang, giving Weiss a look that the student could only describe as hungry. Actually…predatory was more the word. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the way she was looking at her.

"A-And if you did?"

Yang kept her gaze on Weiss, and, with astonishing control, pulled the car off to the side, parking it, and shut off the headlights.

Slowly, Yang leaned over to Weiss, lilac eyes boring into her own bluish-white. ‘Oh, god, she smells so good.’ Weiss thought, feeling her heart pound like a gong. ‘Like margaritas and…soot?’

"If you did, then I suppose I’d have to take you up on that offer. That is, if you can handle it."

Weiss’ eye twitched. “I’ve just gone through seven days of academic hell. Of course I can _handle_ it.”

Smirking, Yang took off her cap and badge, tossing them into the glove compartment. With a flourish, she unraveled her bun, letting the long sunflower tresses fall. Each lock seemed to shine, lighting up the car as bright as the sun, illuminating the pretty policewoman’s face. _'Oh, my god…'_ Weiss thought, reaching out and touching a lock of hair. _'It's smooth…like silk…'_ Yang’s hair reminded Weiss of an angel. If angels had hair that looked as though it were spun from gold. 

"Y’know…" she said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "I’ve met a lot of crazy people in this line of work. But you…you’re a different kind of crazy. I can work with that.

Weiss struggled not to stare at Yang’s chest any more than she already had. But it was hard when the buttons were all coming undone and there was just the soft fabric of her bra covering them. Sensible and white— figures. She was on duty after all. Her mouth went dry as Yang tossed the garment aside. If someone were to tell her this morning that she’d end up in the car of a half-naked policewoman, she’d have thought them mad. Or at least ask follow-up questions.

As if in a trance, Weiss moved her hands to the hem of her dress, pulling it up over herself. “I sense a color scheme.” noted Yang,eyeing Weiss’ blue and white bra. “Were you a snow queen in a past life?”

"Is that supposed to be your attempt at flirting?"

Yang cocked an eyebrow. “Is it working?”

"…Yes."

"Then yes."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss climbed on top of Yang, straddling her waist. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face, a singular thought running through her head. ‘I can’t wait to rub this in those asshole’s faces.’ This was definitely one for the record books; calling a cop for a ride home and hooking up with said cop.

Weiss ran her hands up Yang’s legs, past her hips, stopping when she reach the blonde’s abdominals. _'Oh my god, she's **way** beyond ripped!’_ she mentally gushed, feeling the hardness of Yang’s muscles, not even caring her face was red as a tomato. 

"I work out a lot." she said, answering the question Weiss had been seconds from asking.

"Clearly."

The time for talk was over, and Weiss leaned forward pressing her lips against Yang’s own. The blonde shoved her tongue into Weiss’ mouth, and though she was surprised and a tad indignant at first, she surrendered, preferring to let the sexy policewoman have her way. At least for now.

Yang tasted the faintest traces of alcohol on the rich girl’s lips, lime and a little orange, perfect compliments to the girl’s natural flavor. She moaned into Weiss’ mouth, purring in elation. Already she could feel her panties getting wet.

Weiss, as if sensing the other girl’s growing need, slipped a hand beneath Yang’s skirt, pulling the underwear to the side and rubbing Yang’s slit. _'She's soaking.'_ Weiss marveled, slipping a finger into the blonde’s pussy. The policewoman yelped slightly and arched her back, feeling an electric shock course through her body.

"More…" she breathed huskily, a throaty growl coming up from the back of her throat. "More, more…."

Weiss was all to happy to oblige.

She slipped a second finger in, a third, and Yang could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head. Sweat beaded down her brow and her face was flushed, but she couldn’t recall the last time she felt so damn _good_.

It happened so quickly that Weiss almost didn’t notice. An orgasm rocked the policewoman, drenching Weiss’ fingers with her juices. The second made Yang howl and nearly strike the car’s roof. She gripped the seat’s headrest for support, breathing raggedly as she came off her high.

"You’re not bad for a princess." smirked Yang, teetering on that razor’s edge of haughty and ecstatic. Nice fingers."

Weiss looked away, puffing her cheeks out in embarrassment. “Sh-shut up.” she huffed. “When’s _my_ turn?”

She ‘eep’d’ a second later when Yang pounced, pinning the girl beneath her. Her golden locks cascaded around her like a waterfall, and despite the dimness of the light, the policewoman seemed to glow, lilac orbs boring into Weiss’ own, gazing into her soul. “Little antsy, aren’t you?” chuckled Yang, trailing a finger around the curve of Weiss’ ear. “Sure you don’t wanna stay on top a little longer? I’m worried I might break you.”

"I’m not some fragile little porcelain doll!" Weiss snapped, blushing angrily.

The blonde smiled wide, reaching a hand behind Weiss to unsnap her bra. “Well, the porcelain part you’ve got right.” With probably more force than was necessary, Yang pulled away Weiss’ tops ending it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. “But you’re definitely a doll, doll. And Yang wants to play.”

"That is without a doubt the _worst_ turn of phrase I’ve ever hea—” Weiss’ objection was silenced by Yang’s act of clamping her lips over her breast. Weiss’ anger ebbed into a warbly moan, and she melted beneath the policewoman, a dreamy sort of smile coming over her face.

"What was that?" asked Yang, giving the rich girl a coy look.

"…Nothing. Continue."

"That’s what I thought."

Yang returned to suckling, rolling her tongue around Weiss nipple and making the young girl shiver. Her breathing came out in shallow gasps, and she bit her lip, almost drawing blood. 

She cracked open an eye, spying the handcuffs jangling from the Yang’s belt. ..Should she? Would she oblige? No, that’d be absurd. But…this did seem to be the night for new experiences…

"And just what’re you staring at?" Weiss’ heart nearly stopped; Yang was giving her a look, that kind of look a cat gives a cornered mouse. She guessed she had figured out what Weiss had been staring at.

"Um…" Weiss took a deep breath, trying not to focus at than damningly sexy smirk courtesy of the blonde. "I was thinking…I wouldn’t object if you were a little…rougher."

Stifling silence encompassed the car, and Weiss covered her face, wishing, yet again for the power of time travel. “Ah…” spoke Yang finally after what seemed like an eternity. The blonde unhooked the cuffs from her belt, twirling them expertly. “Into the whole handcuff thing?”

"N-no!" Weiss objected, though her scarlet face said otherwise. "It’s not a h-handcuff thing." Why was she stuttering? Why was this policewoman having such an effect on her. "It’s more of a…a cop thing."

Yang grinned, taking Weiss’ hand and snapping a cuff over it. Though the metal was cold to the touch, it filled her with an unexplainable warmth, one that began as an ember and began fanning into a blaze. “Like feeling like you’re in trouble?”  
 _Damn_ that grin.

"Of course not!"

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"…Maybe."

"Well, then…" purred Yang, cuffing Weiss’ wrists behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." She leaned in close. "And I mean that in the most suggestive of ways."

"………Yang."

"Smart girl."

Yang gripped Weiss around her slender waist, pressing her up against the car window, shoving her face in between her legs and tearing off the girl’s panties with her teeth. She shrieked as the blonde lapped at her clit, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Yang’s neck, pulling her in. She pulled and tugged at the cuffs, but they were sturdy, and offered no slack. The sense of helplessness compounded with a beautiful girl going down on her was indescribable, and she prayed this juxtaposition would last forever. Or at least for the next few minutes.

Minutes…oh, _no._

"Wait!" she moaned, desperately trying to get Yang’s attention. Difficult, since she seemed determined to stay down there long enough to develop gills. "Yang, stop! I need to—oh **_god_**. Yang, that felt amazing, but—”

Her words were cut off as Yang ground her teeth against Weiss’ hardened bud, and she moaned loudly as the first orgasm rocked her svelte frame. “Fffuck…” she groaned, eyes sliding in and out of focus and legs feeling like jelly. “Oh, Yaaaaang…”

Yang untangled herself from Weiss’ limp legs, all smiles and satisfaction. “Was it good for you? Actually, don’t answer that; I think I can tell.”

Weiss wanted to tell her something…but what? She couldn’t seem to remember her life between now and ten minutes ago. “You’re not done…are you?” she asked weakly.

The policewoman shook her head, undoing her bra and sliding out of her skirt. The panties were the last to go, and soon Yang was stark naked before Weiss, again, somehow, glowing.

The blonde pressed her chest agains Weiss’ face, all but suffocating the girl. “If you suck my tits a little, I’ll 69.” Weiss needed no further coercion, and complied.

She was almost hungry in a way, given the speed and vigor at which she went. Weiss latched onto a nipple and sucked, Yang’s knees buckling as the rich girl kissed, nibbled, and lapped at her endowments. After a few good minutes of attention, the policewoman was ready to explode, and pulled from the ravenous girl, panting.

"Okay, okay, you’ve earned it…" smiled Yang. "Go on, lie back."

Weiss obeyed, eyes widening as Yang lowered her sopping mound perfectly over Weiss’ mouth. The musky scent sent her into a tizzy, and she wasted no time in getting busy.

"Holy _shit!_ " screamed Yang, nearly hitting the roof again. She was good, way too good. She felt another orgasm coming, and wanted to return the favor. Prying Weiss’ legs open she buried her face in the girl’s cunt, attacking with the fervor of a starved animal. 

The pair ate each other out long into night, well past Weiss’ curfew. They lost count of the amount of times they came, but by the time they were done, the car reeked of their sweat and sex. Exhausted, thoroughly, utterly spent, they collapsed against one another, both wearing content smiles.

-/-/-/-/-

"Oh…what hit me last night?" Weiss’ opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the piercing light of the sun. She looked around, curious as to where she was pausing when she heard so,etching jingle behind her.

_'Handcuffs?'_ she thought, wondering where the restraints had come from. _'Why'm I wearing— **oh** ’_ She blushed fiercely as the events of the previous night came rushing back to her; getting stranded downtown, having to call the police to escort her home, meeting that gorgeous blonde, proposing said blonde, and nailing said blonde until the latest of late hours. Truly a stellar night.

She took in the sight of the policewoman’s head nestled comfortably on her stomach, a blissful smile on her face, and nodded. Yes; a stellar night indeed.

"… ** _Crap!!_** ”

Yang’s head flew up from her comfortable resting spot, the blonde barely managing a “What is it?!” before her head, for the third time in several hours, made itself acquainted with the roof. Swearing under her breath and rubbing the forming bump, she cracked her eyes open to take in the sight of a shocked Weiss.

"…Hi?"

"Hey." Yang said in careful reply, before it clicked. "Oh, right, sexy princess voice!"

"It’s _Weiss.”_ snarked the rich girl, rolling her eyes. “And good morning to you, too.”

"Oh, it’s a very good morning." Yang snickered.

In that very moment, Weiss realized that she was still naked, and on full display for the gorgeous policewoman.

"Avert your eyes _**immediately!**_ " she shrieked, Yang instantly whirling around as she heard Weiss struggle, trying to perform the impossible task of getting dressed while handcuffed.

"Um..a-actually?"

Yang turned around, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Yeeeeeees~?”

Weiss blushed and turned around, shaking the cuffs slightly. “I could use some help.”

The blonde chuckled, pulling the handcuff key from her skirt pocket, unlocking the cuffs. She only managed the first one before Weiss snatched up her clothes, getting dressed at a speed Yang didn’t think was possible, especially after a night like they had. In no time at all she was how Yang first met her, in that sexy, low-cut white and blue dress, and three— _two_ -inch heels. Oh, and that scowl. That really arousing scowl.

"Ahem!" Weiss sharp voice snapped Yang from her reverie, followed by the sight of her shaking her still-cuffed wrist in front of her face. "This one too, please!"

"Sure, sure." Yang undid the second cuff, Weiss sighing as she rubbed her wrists.

"Here." She handed the cuffs back to Yang, only for her to gently push the girl’s hands back.

"Keep them. A little souvenir. Wouldn’t want you to forget about last night."

"Ha, as if I could."

Silence as Weiss realized what she said, face immediately blooming red. Yang leaned in close, pressing her cheek to Weiss’, grin threatening to split her face.

"What—was—thaaaaa~aaaat?"

"N-Nothing!" Weiss yelled in reply, lightly pushing Yang away. "And you still owe me a ride home! And thanks to you, I missed my curfew! I’ll get in so much trouble!"

"Geez, are you always this needy after sex?" 

"I am **not** needy! Just take me home, you ruffian!”

"From what I remember, you liked it ‘rough’."

"You remember wrong!" A pause as Weiss stowed the handcuffs in her purse. "And that, too, was a horrible play on words."

Yang’s reply was to laugh.

-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, look who’s back!" exclaimed Ruby from the couch, wearing the shittiest-eating grin that one had ever worn. Next to her sat Blake, who was silent, thankfully, but was matching Ruby’s grin muscle for muscle. No doubt she would start in with the teasing once Ruby found her rhythm.

"Hey, guys." replied Weiss, keeping her composure. She tossed her heels into the corner, making her way to the kitchen to prepare a snack. 

"We put a bunch of pillows in your bunk to make it seem like it was you. The RA fell for it, thank heavens, but good thing she didn’t ask you the time."

The two girls cackled loudly, their laughter grating on Weiss’ nerves. But she’d wait. Wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. She occupied herself by pouring a bowl of cornflakes, munching lightly.

"So, how was your night? Entertaining?"

There.

"Oh," Weiss replied nonchalantly. "In more ways than one."

"Really? Do tell. If you have the time."

The two girls broke out into laughter again, and Weiss patiently waited for it to die down. “Well…” She took a bite of her cereal. “It was a little cold, I’ll say that. And the seats weren’t very nice.” Another bite. “Especially when I was fucking the hot cop who picked me up.”

Silence befell the dorm. The other girls’ giggles immediately ceased, replaced by looks of pure shock. Weiss smiled the same smile Ruby had mere seconds ago, and set down her bowl. “Yeah, that’s right.”

"Y-y-y-y-you hooked up with the cop who brought you back?!" exclaimed Blake, hardly able to comprehend Weiss’ declaration. 

“ _And_ got her number.” Weiss folded her arms across her chest. “And that’s not all.” Weiss picked up her purse and withdrew the handcuffs from them, waving them in front of the girls. “I got a keepsake.”

"Kinky~" Blake grinned, nudging Ruby. But the youngest was silent, staring at Weiss in abject horror.

"Weiss…" she managed to croak out. "The cop who picked you up…was she blonde?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, wondering what Ruby was getting at. “Yes?”

"Flirty? Kinda muscly? Huge boobs?"

"Well, not _huge_ …how do you know all this?”

Ruby gave no reply. Instead, her face slowly morphed from one of horror to bemusement, then realization, followed by shock, and finished with pure elation. Just when Weiss was about to ask what was wrong, Ruby laughed.

She laughed hard, she laughed long, she laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks and her face became redder than her namesake. She clutched her ribs but continued to laugh, harder and harder until she collapsed into silent laughter.

Blake stared in confusion at the spectacle while Weiss sighed, waiting for Ruby to finish. When she did, she managed to get to her feet again, with help from Blake. “This…” wheezed the redhead. “This is—oh, my god—this is the best freakin’ day of my life!”

“ _What_ , pray tell, is so funny?” hissed Weiss.

It took a few more minutes for Ruby to compose herself fully. “Weiss…you fucked my sister.”

-/-/-/-/-

Ruby pedaled as hard and fast as she could to the police station, the sight of Weiss screaming in terror like a banshee at the realization that she had sex with her roommate’s sister still fresh in her mind, as well as that of Blake laughing up a storm. But none of it would compare to the sight of Yang finding out. Oh, yes, that would be sweet.

She made it to the station in record time and locked up her bike, racing inside. She shot back quick “Hi’s” to the people who greeted her; she had visited the station often.

Reaching Yang’s office, she flung the door open, her joy only increasing at the sight of her sibling. “Heeeeeeeeey, Yang.” she drawled, zooming in.

"Hey, baby sister." smiled Yang smugly, ruffling the younger girl’s hair. "I was just about to call you. Guess who got laid last night?"

"Guess who banged my best friend?"

And throughout the station there was the sound of Ruby’s uncontrolled laughter mixed with Yang’s shrieking.

-/-/-/-/- **[Several days later…]**

_-knock knock knock-_

"I got it!" shouted Ruby, racing to the front door and whisking it open. "Oh, heeey, Yang." 

"Shut it." snapped the blonde, though she couldn’t resist a smile. "Is Weiss ready?"

"Weiss!" shouted, making Yang wince. "My sister’s here! And so is your date!"

"I hate, hate, hate you, Ruby Rose." hissed Weiss as she stepped out, wearing that same low-cut white and blue cocktail dress from that night that seemed so long ago.

"I love you, too, future sister-in-law." she cooed, wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"Get off me, you dunce!" Ruby only laughed.

"The night’s young," smiled Yang, pulling Weiss from Ruby’s grip. "And I’m off-duty."

"Good to hear." But the blonde didn’t miss the little smile on Weiss’ lips.

As the pair left, Ruby couldn’t resist one last dig. “Have her back at a reasonable hour, sis!”

**END**


End file.
